Ella sigue aquí
by WiOvIx
Summary: Es difícil aceptar que ella ama a alguien más y que esa chispa que tenía con él, jamás la vas a reemplazar. Seiya tiene problemas para dormir; los temores y dudas con los que había luchado por tanto tiempo, han regresado y cada vez le es más difícil continuar sabiendo que ella algún día lo dejará. Pero ella sigue con él, y eso debe significar algo.


¡Hola!  
Bueno, éste es mi primer intento con un one-shot. No es muy bueno, pero en lo personal me gustó y creí que valía la pena darle una oportunidad.

He estado muy enferma toda la semana y esta historia resultó de una mezcla de ¨alucinaciones¨ e ideas inducidas por la fiebre y los medicamentos que debo tomar. O algo por el estilo, no lo sé muy bien. Simplemente empecé a escribir y éste fue el resultado.  
En verdad espero que les guste.

**Nota importante: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya saben cómo funciona ésto.

* * *

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y, cómo ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, no podía conciliar el sueño. Aquellos temores con los que había luchado por tanto tiempo, habían regresado. Aquellas dudas, aquella forma en que la voz en su interior le repetía una y otra vez ¨es demasiado buena para ti¨ y ¨algún día te dejara por él¨, entre otras cosas. A pesar de que sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, haciéndole imposible relajarse.

No, no era un estúpido, Yaten lo era por decirlo, y también por pensarlo. Todos sabían que Serena aún amaba a Darien, que aún había una chispa entre ellos que jamás se apagaría. Que él jamás podría apagar, a pesar de tantos años que había pasado con ella.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Adoraba a Serena, como jamás creyó poder hacerlo. Serena era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que había conocido en su vida y lo único que quería era su total y plena felicidad.

-¨Aunque no sea conmigo¨- se decía a menudo.

Pero aún le quedaba un poco de esperanza, por así decirlo. Serena seguía con él, y eso debía significar algo. ¿O no?

Desvió la mirada a su izquierda, para poder admirar la belleza de la rubia junto a él. La forma en que los rayos de la luna acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, iluminando suavemente su larga cabellera.

Respiró hondo sintiendo su corazón latir débilmente. Era demasiado buena para él.

Algún día se daría cuenta de eso y se iría. Se daría cuenta de que estaría mejor con Darien, que su felicidad estaba lejos de él y que estaba cansada de fingir que todo estaría bien. Sabía que ese día estaba cerca y detestaba tener que esperar. Detestaba creer que las cosas podían funcionar, que Serena no se iría y no le diría que todo acabó. Detestaba no poder dejar de pensar. Y detestaba no poder hacer nada.

-¨Hmm… ¿Seiya?¨- su cuerpo se movió suavemente debajo de las cobijas.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Dos hermosos y cansados zafiros que sabían cómo ver atreves de él -¨¿si?¨- preguntó en voz baja.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨

Negó con la cabeza, como lo hacía todas las noches -¨no es nada¨.

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir su delicada mano acariciar su rostro. Respiró hondo, esperando que ese momento no terminara nunca -¨contigo nada siempre significa algo¨- le escuchó decir.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza a la vez que abría los ojos lentamente -¨en verdad no es nada¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨vuelve a dormir, Serena¨- dijo tomando la mano que reposaba en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios para plantar un rápido y dulce beso en cada uno de sus nudillos.

A pesar del evidente cansancio que podía ver en sus ojos, pudo notar esa mirada de total adoración que siempre necesitaba para reconfortarse -¨sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?¨- preguntó tomando su rostro nuevamente en sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza, perdiéndose en los hermosos zafiros que adornaban su rostro -¨lo sé¨.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un suave suspiro escapó de ellos, antes de regresar a su almohada y al profundo sueño que tanto añoraba. Llevando consigo una de sus manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

No pudo separar su mirada de su rostro. Cada parte de ella era hermosa, simplemente perfecta. Acarició suavemente su cabello, alejando algunos mechones que caían en su frente y bajó lentamente por su cuello y su espalda con el mayor cuidado posible. Como si tan solo una caricia fuera suficiente para que desapareciera por completo de su vida.

Rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo libre y la acercó un poco más a él para acomodarla sobre su pecho y poder sentirla cerca. Sentir el latir de su corazón, su respiración en su pecho y la calidez de su piel. Era incomodo, sí, pero necesitaba sentirla ahí. Sentirla junto a él una vez más.

¿En qué momento se volvió en un hombre tan dudoso?

Cuando sintió que Serena volvió a quedarse dormida, su cuerpo se tensó y suavemente se soltó de su mano para acariciar su mejilla -¨perdóname¨- susurró rosando tímidamente sus labios.

#########

Serena aún seguía con él, y eso debía significar algo.

Se sentó suavemente sobre la cama y abrió con cuidado el pequeño cajón del mueble a su lado, sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo que había escondido meses atrás.

Sus dedos jugaban temerosamente con el terciopelo, decidiendo seguir o detenerse. Abrió la caja rápidamente y suspiró débilmente al ver la elegante pieza de brillantes que descansaba sobre la tela rojiza. Delineando los contornos de la pieza, sacó el anillo de la caja para admirarlo con detenimiento bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo y sacudió débilmente la cabeza mientras regresaba la pieza al interior de la caja. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuándo compró el anillo para Serena? Sí, seguía con él, pero eso no le daba derecho de amarrarla por completo a él. Serena aún amaba a Darien, y sí eso no había cambiado en los casi 5 años que llevaban juntos, quizá nunca lo haría. Quizá las cosas nunca cambiarían y él tan solo sería…

-¨¿Seiya, sigues despierto?¨- llamó débilmente una voz a su lado.

Volviéndose a la cama, se encontró con la rubia girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con él. Una de sus manos tallaba suavemente sus ojos y habría jurado que, en ese preciso momento, se había vuelto aún más hermosa.

Regresó la caja al interior del cajón donde había esperado por meses enteros -¨no puedo dormir¨- dijo de mala gana.

-¨¿Ocurre algo?¨ - preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo y estirando un brazo para acariciar su espalda.

Un electrizante escalofrío recorrió su piel al sentir su cálida mano trazar líneas en su espalda, y tragó saliva con dificultad al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación -¨no, es solo-si¨- suspiró derrotado.

Serena se sentó junto a él y pasó ambos brazos por su cuello para acercarlo a ella -¨¿qué ocurre?¨- preguntó dulcemente, besando su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos bruscamente al sentir sus labios en su piel, y acarició suavemente sus brazos antes de comenzar a hablar.

Y una vez que abrió la boca, las palabras no cesaron. Todos sus miedos, todas sus dudas salieron en un remolino de emociones disfrazadas en una explicación. Sí, no estaba siendo coherente, y lo sabía, pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. Siguió hablando y hablando, y Serena solo escuchaba atentamente.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y, al sentir que Serena se alejaba de él, simplemente no pudo continuar. Esperando que aquella pausa le fuera de ayuda a la rubia para comprender todo lo que intentaba decirle, permaneció quieto frente a ella.

Un intenso silencio inundó la habitación y cada segundo que pasaba se volvía peor que el anterior; Seiya consumido por la desesperación de escucharla hablar, y Serena confundida por toda la información que seguía sin procesar.

Sin poder esperar más, Seiya fue el primero en continuar -¨amas a Darien¨- dijo intentando esconder el dolor en su voz.

Serena no pudo contestar y simplemente bajó la mirada tímidamente. Seiya sintió una punzada en su interior, y con cada segundo que pasaba su respiración se agitaba más y más.

-¨Si¨- admitió al fin -¨lo amo¨.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero haberlo escuchado de sus labios hacía el dolor más real. Sí, haberlo admitido lo hacía peor, pero ese dolor en su interior no era nada que no hubiera sentido antes.

-¨Pero¨- continuó la rubia tomando su rostro suavemente en sus manos -¨también te amo a ti, Seiya¨- dijo obligándolo a verla a los ojos -¨te amo a ti, y tú me haces feliz. No necesito a nadie más para estar completa¨.

-¨Pero, ¿qué tal qu-¨- reprochó cuando sintió unos labios callar los suyos en un rápido beso.

-¨Sin peros¨- negó suavemente con la cabeza -¨nada ni nadie me va a alejar de ti¨.

Quería creerlo. Quería sentir que aquello era cierto, que jamás la perdería, pero no era nada fácil. Estuvo convencido por tanto tiempo de que Serena se marcharía que no estaba preparado para esto. Escucharla decir que se quedaría con él, que siempre estaría ahí, y la forma en que sus ojos le decían que era cierto, le devolvió un poco de esperanza.

Serena pudo sentir el temor dentro de él y acarició su rostro cariñosamente para acercarlo a ella y posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Esperó un poco a que se relajara y pudiera corresponderle. Y cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir que el temor desaparecía lentamente. E incluso cuando el temor ya no estaba ahí, no se detuvo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para acercar su cuerpo más al suyo.

########

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Aquellos temores con los que había luchado por tanto tiempo, habían regresado. Las dudas, la voz en su interior, la terrible e inexplicable espera porque Serena lo abandonara y se cansara de fingir que todo estaría bien.

Sabía que Serena aún amaba a Darien, y pensaba en cómo sería su vida si ella lo hubiera preferido y cómo cada vez era más difícil ignorar la voz en su interior. Pero, bajó la mirada hacía la delicada mano que reposaba sobre su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, al verla llevar el anillo de brillantes en su mano izquierda le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Era difícil saber que no era el primer amor de Serena, pero eso ya no le importaba más. Serena lo amaba, ahora y siempre. Sí, no sería el primer amor de Serena, pero sería el último. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien; le hacía sentir que, por primera vez, todo estaría bien.


End file.
